Carless Whisper
by LadyMilo13
Summary: 2º Capitulo arriba! no duro mucho el primero jajajaja, despues de haberse conocido, Milo y Lady tendran una cita... miren como acaba la susodicha cita !dejen reviews!
1. El baile donde te conoci

**Careless Whisper**

Milo Pov's

Era de noche, la Luna, llena y brillante, iluminaba la mayor parte del Santuario, excepto los templos de hasta abajo que se suponían ser los primeros, Aries y Tauro

Bah!... ¿y que importa la maldita Luna llena y los templos que por orden zodiacal no se pueden iluminar?... estoy igual de loco que una cabra o mas todavía…. Creo que la locura de la cabra no se compara en nada con la mía…. ¡mira nada mas! Comparándome con una cabra, que graciosa situación, ¿graciosa? Mas bien tonta situación, ¿Qué diría el si me viera así?... yo creo que nada, total creo que no le importo, y nunca le importare, todas esas mentiras que me han dicho, acabaron por llevarme a un completo delirio, sin saber lo que siento, sin saber que hacer…………. Cada vez que lo veía, me comportaba como un completo imbecil, mi corazón se paraba y me escondía, Camus se enojaba mucho por eso, pues siempre que veníamos platicando, si el aparecía, corría y me escondía y no me podía sacar de ahí hasta no estar completamente seguro de salir.

También Mu se enojaba mucho conmigo, siempre rogaba por que me lo trajera, ya que el era gran amigo suyo y cuando lo hacia, con mucho esfuerzo lograba sacarme y ¿para que, por culpa de mi nerviosismo nunca hablábamos de nada

También el buen Afrodita, siempre hablaba con el y siempre me decía cosas que me ilusionaban mas y me daban esperanzas para seguir adelante al día siguiente, ayudándome cuando mas deprimido me sentía e intentando aconsejarme en momentos de confusión…. Pero ¿para que? si nunca seguí sus consejos ni nada, era un completo imbecil yo

Y claro, nunca olvidar las grandes hazañas de Saga y Kanon, quienes siempre platicaban con el y sabían de sus aficiones y gustos, y siempre me lo decían a mi, gastando mi dinero y tiempo, en intentar hacerle como regalo lo que el deseaba……….. Pero ¿para que? Si el nunca se acercaba a mi a agradecérmelo

Tampoco olvidar las crueles palabras de Shaka, siempre me decía que el nunca me haría caso, ¿y por que, porque el era un idiota, que el era un inmaduro niñito que no sabia lo que tenia por detrás suyo……. Antes no lo consideraba así, y me peleaba mucho con Shaka por eso, pero ahora, empiezo a creerlo así………… pero ¿para que? Si de todos modos, a el nunca le importo ni creo que le llegara a importar

De todos modos, todo lo que yo haga, crea o diga, le importara un comino a el, porque siempre fue así y siempre será así……… lastima, porque yo ya me eh rendido, fueron muchos, demasiados días, los que por las noches lloraba y me desplomaba en mi propia almohada , oyendo canciones o leyendo historias o poesías tristes………. Tonto enamorado que era

Ahora empiezo a recordar las palabras de Shaka….e incluso las de Camus, que siempre me decía que dejara de insistir, que si le importaba a el que dejara que el lo demostrara, para colmo siempre se compraba con el, como si de alguna forma estuviera celoso de el, ya que le mostraba mas atención a el que a Camus……….. Ahora me arrepiento

¿Todo esto para que dios mió, ¿para que tener amigos? Si a final terminan por cansarse de ti y dejarte solo, ¿para que carajos amar a alguien? Si muchas veces no se es correspondido, ¿para que creer el amor? Si muchos dicen que no existe, que eso se ve al pasar de los años, cuando ya te das cuenta que esa persona con la que te casaste y compartiste muchos años, es definitivamente el amor de tu vida, o sea que yo, cuando este sentado en una mecedora, con mis azulados cabellos llenos de canas, mi cara llena de arrugas, barba larga, bastón a mi costado y completamente desgastado pero con mucha sabiduría, ahí, es ahí, cuando descubriré que esa ilusión con la que me case, es el verdadero amor de mi vida, ahí sentiré lo que es amor……… pues no, y seguiré de necio que no, eso no es amor, eso es morir intentando sentir el amor, peor eso no es amor y si así fuera el amor, yo no quiero sentirlo nunca entonces, porque para estar así prefiero mil veces morir sin haber experimentado el amor verdadero que experimentarlo quedarme poco tiempo para disfrutarlo

También la amistad, un patético sentimiento que no existe al menos para mi, al principio son los mejores amigos del mundo los que tienes y al final, son conviertes en una reverenda mierda indeseable

Es increíble lo que la vida te tiene, en un principio fue el gran Milo de Escorpión, el chico mas lindo del santuario, alegre y divertido, simpático y educado, gracioso y de enamorados a montón y ahora, por un simple amor que jamás hizo caso de mi, soy ahora Milo el imbecil, el derrumbado, el amargado porque últimamente me dio por no querer salir ni a saludar a mis compañeros, el tonto enamorado y para colmo el antipático y extraño chico del santuario

Yo no quiero recuperar mi reputación…..Y creo que tampoco quiero volver a saber de Aioria…..Si Aioria, Aioria el mismo hombre de quien estuve detrás y nunca volteo a mirarme si quiera…….. Es mas no se si quiero volver a vivir

Una luz segadora aparece enfrente de mí, es el cosmo de Athena que me llama para volver a la vida, después de la batalla de Hades, ah si, creo que todos acabamos nuestras vidas en ese muro de los lamentos…….. Bah! Pero no quiero volver a la vida…. No…. Déjame Athena…. Déjame morir en paz……..

La Luz desaparece, al fin Athena a entendido, que no quiero regresar, que prefiero esto que ah seguir con esa cagada llamada vida……..

Ahora veo que mis compañeros me están enterrando, si, veo mi cuerpo en un ataúd negro…… bah! Ni quien le interese………. Me retracto de lo dicho, veo varios rostros tristes, los veo llorar, pero ya no me importa, no me importa incluso si uno quisiera venir conmigo, ya nada me importa, ni el ni ellos, ya nada…….

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA SI TAN SOLO LO HUBIERA AYUDADO CUANDO MAS LO NECESITABA, EL HUBIERA REGRESADO!-

Oigo un lamento, era Mu arrepintiéndose de su lejanía, pues demasiado tarde Mu, laméntate toda la vida, por que yo no voy a regresar

- BUAAAAAAAAA ES CIERTO, SI YO NO LE HUBIERA MENTIDO, SI YO NO LE HUBIERA DADO ESOS CONSEJOS, SI TAN SOLO YO, LO HUBIERA INTENTADO COMPRENDER UN POCO MAS, SIII, SI YO SI YO………. BUAAAAAAAAAA-

Ahora es Afrodita, lo siento por ti Afrodita, mi buen amigo, que me quisiste ayudar tanto, créeme que solo por ti regresaría, pero no, yo no mirare atrás, mas te esperare, hasta verte aquí conmigo

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA CALLENSE AMBOS, USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES PERDER A MI MEJOR AMIGO, A QUIEN REGAÑABA TODOS LOS DIAS, SIN INTENTAR DARLE UN POCO DE MI COMPRENSION, A QUIEN JAMAS PUDE AYUDAR CUANDO ME LO PEDIA, SIEMPRE FUI YO, YOOOO, Y JAMAS EL-

Bah! Así es Camus, laméntate mucho, me dejaste en el preciso momento en el cual mas te necesite, y eso que te consideraba mi mejor amigo…. Así es, en todas las conversaciones eras tú y solo tú, nunca nada de mí, jamás me comprendiste y al final me dejaste solo, ¡mal amigo! Más bien te debí llamar, si, arrepiéntete toda la vida Camus, llora cuanto puedas, muerte de tristeza, que total, a mí ya no me importas.

Volteo a ver una sola cara que no llora, pero si mira la tumba, es el, Aioria……. Hay una cosa que yo no te eh dicho aun Aioria, ni creo que la oigas ya mas, pero es algo que te eh querido decir últimamente….. ¡Te amo! Es cierto ¡Te amo! Y me siento mal por no poder decírtelo…. Pero ya todo paso, y ahora soy solo un difunto para ti, nadie escuchara ya mas, mi murmullo descuidado, si, ya nadie lo oirá mas

Me tengo que ir, el cielo me llama, pero no me quiero ir sin antes darte algo que jamás pude darte mi amado…. ¡Un beso!... y aunque este muerto y sea un fantasma mió el que esta ahora abrazándote por la espalda te besare y me iré en paz al cielo

Me coloco delante de ti, te abrazo por la cintura, se que no lo sientes, pero yo si, aproximo mis labios a los tuyos y sin perder mucho tiempo, dejo un calido y suave beso en tus carnosos labios, el beso que jamás te pude dar

Pero algo me sorprende, son tus brazos, los que rodean mis brazos y me atrapan en lo que llamaría, un abrazo, no puedo creerlo tal parece que supieras que yo estoy aquí, pero yo estoy seguro que no, porque tu no puedes ver fantasmas, lo que yo soy ahora…

-¿Por qué Milo?-

Me sorprendo a un mas, me habla, me esta preguntando un porque, no puede ser, me quedo callado por la impresión

-Respóndeme por favor-

Sabe que estoy callado, trago saliva dificultosamente y me atrevo a contestarle

-Porque…. Te amo Aioria-

Mi voz la has de oír como el murmullo del viento, suave y difícil de traducir, por eso no me preocupo por la respuesta que te di

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Milo-

Me respondes como si me hubieras escuchado, me sorprendo y tapo mi boca con mis manos sorprendido y a la ves avergonzado ¿Cómo le pude decir eso a Aioria?

-No te avergüences Milo, ya no es nada esto, estas muerto y el que me confieses tus sentimientos es una reverenda tontería puesto que no puedo tener como pareja a un fantasma, pero me halaga saberlo-

Me sonríes y me miras, cielos no solo me sientes y me oyes si no que me ves, dios mió que vergüenza tan grande

-Milo…………. No debiste hacer esto por que tu vida se haya convertido en una basura, todo tiene solución menos la muerte y sin querer convertiste tu vida en un des orden sin solución…… Milo, Athena quiso revivirte, no es tarde para que te arrepientas y regreses-

Me mira a los ojos, dioses que vergüenza, si quiero regresar pero…………

-Te dejare hacer lo que quieras Milo, todo, esta en tu decisión-

Me sueltas, y ahora te das la media vuelta y desapareces de mi vista me eh quedado solo, ahora otra luz cegadora me envuelve y todo obscurece a mi alrededor

Despierto sobre las rocas a lo alto del santuario, en donde estaba en el principio de todo este sueño, estoy en traje negro….ah si ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy es el baile del santuario, vine aquí a contarme mis penas mientras esperaba la hora de entrada, si entrare con todos mis demás compañeros, y estaré con el, será pareja de Shaka,-ni modo por que no fui virgo-…sonrió al decir esa tontería, jajajajajja nah, soy feliz siendo lo que soy y yo no envidio a nadie

Veo dos figuras acercarse a mi, eran Camus y Mu, en seguido que los veo llegar dejo de sonreír y volteo a otra parte para no mirarlos

-Aquí estas alacrán, Athena nos mando a buscarte, ya vamos a hacer la entrada acompañados de las amazonas doradas-

Dice Camus, hablándome con mucha confianza, como si no supiera lo decepcionado que me tiene su amistad, volteo a mirarlo de reojo y después le reviro la cara como diciendo, no me importa

-Ya voy-

Digo fríamente, Mu y Camus se miran mutuamente y luego regresan sus miradas a mi

-¿Qué? Dije que ya voy-

Les digo intentando alejarlos, en eso Mu da un paso adelante, cabizbajo y jugueteando con sus dedos, escena que por cierto me dio gracia, porque Mu parecía un niñito intentándose disculpar con un mayor, jajajaja que gracioso

-Milo, yo y Camus, queremos disculparnos contigo, sabemos que fuimos, además de malos amigos fuimos….-

¿Unos completos patanes, tontos y desorientados que no merecen ni una cagada de perro?-

Digo cortando la disculpa de Mu para adivinar lo que seguía

-Si Milo-

Dice Mu con cara, de si ya me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Miro el demás paisaje sobre las rocas, lo pienso un momento y…. volteo decidido a verlos con una sonrisa

-Si, los disculpo-

Al oírme, ambos se emocionan y se lanzan a abrazarme

-Bien chicos, hay una entrada que hacer y amazonas que escoltar, vamos-

Me levanto y tomo los brazos de Camus y Mu y los jaloneo hacia el salón del Patriarca donde iba a ser la entrada.

Rápidamente, busco mi lugar y me formo según mi orden zodiacal, miraba sonriente a todos, ya no me siento tan derrumbado y triste como antes

-Hola-

Una voz femenina llama mi atención, era un linda chica de ojos azules como los míos, cabellos rubios hasta la mitad déla espalda igual de alborotados como los míos………. ¡cielos! Esta mujer me da miedo, se parece mucho a mí

-Soy la amazona de Escorpión, supongo que tú eres el caballero de Escorpión-

-No supones mal-

Le digo con una sonrisa y cierto tono de sensualidad……….. En eso la música da inicio y miro a la chica, tomo su mano, un poco inseguro y al compás de la música la llevo a la pista de baile, así como lo hacen mis demás compañeros con sus amazonas

-Por cierto mi nombre es Lady ¿y el tuyo?-

Me dice mientras bailamos, volteo a mirar a Aioria, ya nada siento, volteo con una sonrisa a ver a la chica y con una sonrisa le digo

-Milo, mi nombre es Milo-

Y seguimos bailando, al parecer esta noche no me va a ir muy mal jeje…….

_**Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find**_

Should've known better

I feel so unsure  
as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
as the music dies, something in your eyes  
calls to mind the silver screen  
and all its sad good-byes

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

Time can never mend  
the careless whispers of a good friend  
to the heart and mind  
ignorance is kind  
there's no comfort in the truth  
pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste this chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

Never without your love

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But noone's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

And I'm never gonna dance again  
guilty feet have got no rhythm  
though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
and waste the chance that I've been given  
so I'm never gonna dance again  
the way I danced with you

(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone  
(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong  
that you had to leave me alone


	2. La cita no tan cita

**Careless Whisper**

Milo Pov's

Hace un buen tiempo que conocí a la amazona de escorpión y que eh olvidado por completo a Aioria, ahora soy completamente feliz y otra vez vuelvo a estar enamorado, solo que ella aun no lo sabe, pero siento que yo también le gusto.

Tal parece que fue ayer el baile donde la conocí, las horas con ella se me hicieron eternas y me divertí mucho a su lado

** Flash Back **

-Por cierto mi nombre es Lady ¿y el tuyo?

-Milo, mi nombre es Milo-

Le sonrió embobado y seguimos bailando; no hubo mas conversación desde entonces hasta acabar el baile, una vez acabado, Athena junto a Shion, toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar de su vida millonaria y bla, bla, bla, bla tal pareciera que la estoy oyendo……….. ¬¬ la estoy oyendo

- Y dígame caballero ¿es usted de esos que la vida la toma como un juego o es de aquellos que se preocupan por llevar una vida perfecta en cuanto a su puesto?-

Me pregunta y yo la miro…….. hay dios me siento chamaco de secundaria, de esos que no saben que hacer con las chicas…… y estoy en mi derecho, nunca eh tratado una, aunque ya tengo 20 años, soy todo un hombre en cuanto edad y debo madurar, así que tomo la mano de la amazona y la beso

-Oh no, no yo soy un caballero muy responsable en cuanto a mi puesto, siempre estoy encargado de vigilar mi casa y tomo las cosas con mucha seriedad, así es muchísima seriedad, lo mas importante para mi es mi honor de caballero si que si-

Le digo cuantas mentiras a la chica para impresionarla, mas veo que ella al escuchar mis palabras pierde interés en mi y veo como su mirada cambia a una completamente aburrida

-hummm ¿si, bueno creo que eso debe ser en un caballero Ateniense, discúlpeme voy al tocador-

Veo con cierta tristeza como se va la chica, pude sentir cierto rechazo en sus palabras, suspiro desconcertado y me dirijo a la mesa en donde estaba el vino abierto, tomo una copa y me sirvo del vino

-Bravo Milo fuiste todo un galán-

Me digo a mi mismo con cierto sarcasmo al ver lo ocurrido; en eso volteo a ver hacia el otro lado y veo de nuevo a Lady acompañada de dos amazonas más, una parece ser la de Aries, lo advine al ver que tenia las mismas marcas en la cabeza que Mu tenia y la otra no adivine quien era pero intuí que debía ser arquera ya que levaba consigo un arco y unas flechas

Lady se acerca a mi nuevamente y con una cara sonriente me dice:

-Milo, le presento a mis dos hermanas, Ariadna, la amazona de Aries y Kiki la amazona de Sagitario-

-Mucho gusto señoritas-

Le tomo las manos una por una y en cada mano le doy un beso, por aparentar caballerosidad ya que no quería que supieran lo inmaduro que soy, acéptenlo, tenia que dar buena impresión

-El gusto es todo nuestro caballero-

Habla la pelirroja de nombre Kiki, ja que gracioso, se llama igual que el discípulo de Mu

- Ah si es, es bueno que aun existan hombres en este santuario-

Sonrió ante el comentario de la amazona de cabellos lilas, Ariadna si no me equivoco

-¿Por qué decís eso linda amazona?-

Pregunto con cortesía

-Por que desde que termino el baile, nuestras parejas no nos han dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para saludar, ¡que bárbaro! Que poca caballerosidad, en ves de llamarse caballeros del zodiaco, deberían llamarse los cerdos del zodiaco-

-O de perdición los patanes del zodiaco-

Después el ultimo comentario de la amazona de Sagitario, ambas, Ariadna y Kiki se echan a reír, yo las miro sin ninguna expresión de diversión en mi rostro, mas tampoco de enojo, yo se que Mu es muy tímido y Aioros tiene la tendencia de ser algo patán con las mujeres, pero no era para tanto a incluirnos a todos.

Miro a Lady, quien estaba algo apenada al oír a las hermanas, suspiro y doy un paso adelante

-Mis lindas damas, me retiro, la fiesta se torna algo aburrida y además me siento algo cansado, como mi presencia no se requiere mas yo…..-

-No seas tonto caballero, claro que necesitamos de tu presencia caballerosa-

Dice Ariadna acercándose a mi amenazadoramente

-A si es, además nos tienes que sacar a bailar así que no se vaya caballero-

Dice ahora Kiki apareciendo detrás mió, sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y una gota de sudor resbala de mi cabeza

-Hay jejejejeje que lindas pero es que yo…………..-

-Nada de peros caballero, sáquenos a bailar-

Dice Kiki, quien ya empezó a empujarme a la pista de baile y Ariadna hace lo mismo pero jalándome, resignado comencé a bailar una por una, alternando a cada una de las amazonas, en eso varias damas se acercan a la pista, supongo que también son amazonas, todas queriendo que baile con ellas, resignado deje que todas me llevaran al ritmo que querían

-Esto me pasa por ser caballeroso-

Susurro entre dientes mientras bailo con una amazona desconocida, mientras veo que la amazona de escorpión se retiraba del baile con cara de pedir auxilio….

** Fin Del Flash Back **

Si, esa noche fue un desastre total y todavía al día siguiente todos los demás caballeros estaban enojados conmigo porque baile con sus amazonas, ¿pero que culpa tengo yo de ser tan guapo y caballeroso? Jejejeje pero todo cambiara esta noche.

Ahora estoy bañado y bien arreglado, con mucho esfuerzo logre encontrar la residencia de Lady y la eh ido a visitar constantemente….. No obstante, las hermanas no nos han dejado tiempo a solas y no le eh podido dar a conocer a Lady mis sentimientos que despertó esa noche, por eso la invite a salir y ahora pasaremos una velada fantástica sin hermanas que odien a los caballeros y sobre todo sin ningún inconveniente como el de la preocupación de la caballerosidad, eh practicado con Afrodita y estoy listo para ser su hombre perfecto.

Con una enorme sonrisa me coloco mi perfume preferido y una flor en mi bolsillo, claro sin olvidar perfumar también mi boca con mentas y meter un condón en mi bolsillo del pantalón, hey todo puede pasar esta noche.

Me acerco a la puerta, no sin antes tomar la caja de chocolates que compre para ella y las hermosas rosas negras de Afrodita, así es, se las robe jejejeje, con buen humor salgo de mi templo y me dirijo ala residencia de ella con una gran sonrisa.

**Lady Pov's **

Ya son mas de las 5, al parecer no vendrá Milo, el dijo que era muy puntual y al parecer me mintió, vaya chico, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, fue todo un caballero, tanto así que fue el único hombre con el que las chicas querían bailar ¿y como no? Tan guapo, bien educado, de buen puesto y sobre todo lleno de muchas virtudes, si así es, el chico perfecto para una mujer que busque algo serio, en cambio yo, no tengo nada que hacer con el, al parecer es muy dedicado a su puesto y su trabajo, mas yo toda la vida la veo como un juego, todo viene, todo se va, eso es lo mió

A veces me pregunto a mi misma ¿Cuántos novios eh tenido? Creo que lo máximo seria 19 o 20 aunque todavía me da que eh tenido mas, así es, yo juego mucho con los sentimientos de las personas, y eso que aun soy menor de edad, tengo 15 años, gracioso ¿no, siempre aparento mas edad mas no jajajajajja, me choca el compromiso, por eso eh tenido tanto novio, porque no me eh querido encadenar a uno ¿y por que? No lo se, siento que es muy pronto para encadenarme a alguien.

Y aun haciendo todo lo que hago, no puedo cree que todavía haya gente que me vea con seriedad, la verdad yo no merezco a ese tipo llamado Milo, es alguien con quien jamás podría entenderme, no lo negare, me gusta muchísimo, pero debo dejar esta vida de juegos que llevo.

Ya se lo que todas dicen en cuanto a mi vida personal, que soy una ramera, una zorra, una hotel de corazones, de todo, una irresponsable, mañosa y patana, sucia de sentimientos, una frívola y se que a muchas debo caerles mal, como esa amazona de Cáncer, Gabriela, se que me odia y me repudia, solo porque estuve con su Ex, ¿y yo que demonios iba a saber de su relación,como si yo me metiera en vidas ajenas, pero claro como la Gabrielita esa no tiene perro quien le ladre por eso se pone así conmigo, jah como si yo tuviera la culpa de que haya nacido tan fea como la Monalisa o la Paulina Rubio sin maquillaje.

No, volviendo al tema, Milo debería tener chicas decentes como mis hermanas, no una chica como yo, mas aun así acepte salir con el, me eh vestido lo mas decente que eh podido, y eso una falda larga hasta el tobillo tipo gitana color blanca y una camisa del mismo color llamativa de mangas largas puesto que hay frió y de la parte arriba del busto toda abierta como tipo escotaba mas no lo esta, me maquille lo menos que pude, con un toque de rubor y sombras blancas con un brillo rosado adornando mis delgados labios, los cuales siempre eh querido hacer mas carnosos y no, siempre iguales mis hermanas dicen que parezco no tener boca, un pequeño complejo que tengo

Oigo que alguien toca la puerta y me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, siento que falta algo y corro a mi habitación, saliendo con una Mariposa adornando mi caballera alaciada.

Llego hasta la puerta y la abro, me sorprendo al ver que era Milo, con unas hermosas rosas en la mano y una caja de chocolates, supongo que para mí, lo invito a pasar y le hago un seña a que se siente

-No gracias Lady, ¿ya estas lista?-

Niega a sentarse y me pregunta si ya estoy lista, asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a la mesa donde deje mi bolso

-Vamos Milo-

Le digo con una sonrisa, Milo sonríe y se acerca a mí ofreciéndome lo que traía en la mano, si sabia yo que eran para mi

-Toma Lady son para ti-

Me dice y yo las acepto, las tomo y me le quedo viendo extrañada a las rosas negras

-Ahhhhhh es que pensé que el negro te quedaba mejor, por eso te traje unas negras en ves de rojas-

Me informa Milo, vuelvo a mirar las rosas y sonrió

-Ya veo Milo, aunque me gustan mas las rojas pero nada mal las negras, al menos son una belleza extraña y llamaran la atención en mi templo-

Coloco las rosas en un florero y los chocolates los dejo en la mesa

-Bueno Lady ya es hora de salir, la película no esperara-

-Si eso creo Milo jejejeje-

Le digo algo nerviosa y acompaño a Milo a la salida…………

**Milo Pov's**

Al fin Lady y yo salimos los dos, solos sin ninguna molestia, solo ella y yo, llegamos al Cine, yo intentando buscar algo romántico y ella decidió por Scary Movie 4, total acepte la película, al menos iba a sentarme con Lady a solas y vería con ella una película, al pagar las entradas ella se interpone y paga la suya, la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, se suponía que era yo el que invitaba y me salio con que veníamos solo por compañía, bueno deje que lo hiciera por no discutir con ella

Después nos acercamos a comprar las golosinas, rápidamente le gano e puesto a la fila para ahora si poderle invitar algo y me sale con que se fue a la otra fila para comprar ella por su parte sus golosinas, ah genial, la de adelante pide un montón de golosinas, que cosas de solo oírla me duele el estomago.

Ah genial, mas genial la cosa no puedo haber ido, Lady ya salio de comprar sus golosinas y yo todavía no salgo de comprar las mías

-Te aparto un asiento Milo-

Dice ella al salir y se mete a la sala a ver la película, un gran coraje me invade pero me calmo, por fin la vieja gorda esa termina de pedir y pido mis golosinas; salgo pronto y me dirijo rápidamente a la sala, la película ya había comenzado, busco rápidamente a Lady y al fin la encuentro, me siento al lado de ella y miro la película.

Vaya puro humor, todo ah ido muy mal hasta ahorita, espero que la cena no salga tan mal, en eso veo una escena romántica, vaya al fin romántica, la miro con ternura e intento tomar su mano que estaba posada desde hace rato en el asiento, y antes de poder pescarla ella mueve su mano a las palomitas; enojado hago un impulso de hacia tras a mi brazo, golpeando sin querer las palomitas de un hombre

-Dioses discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención…………-

El hombre no me deja terminar y estrella su puño en mi ojo.

Al salir, con mi ojo morado, miro a Lady quien seguía comiendo sus palomitas

-Buena la película ¿no?-

Me pregunta Lady y yo enojado le contesto:

-No lo se, yo creo que mas bueno estuvo la golpeada-

-No me culpes guapo, yo no tuve la culpa de que ese hombre te golpeara-

Sus ultimas palabras me sacaran mas de quicio y le confesé lo que no quería

-Si, si tuviste la maldita culpa porque quería tomar tu mano y la moviste-

Miro como Lady me mira sacada de onda y yo suspire

-Olvídalo Lady, ¿a un estas de humores para ir a cenar conmigo?-

Ella mira hacia otro lado, estaba nervioso, tal vez se enojo conmigo

-Si no veo porque no Milo-

Ella me sonríe y mi corazón da un vuelco, quizás no sea la mejor de todas las mujeres, pero tiene una sonrisa tan contagiosa que juro que yo tan bien estoy sonriendo; por fin, de tanto caminar y reírnos de lo vimos en la película, al menos ella por que ella la vio, llegamos a un elegante restaurante, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera, con las velas encendidas, la luna brillando a todo su esplendor tal parecía que la noche estaba para nosotros

Un mesero se nos acerca, le damos nuestros pedidos y luego se va

-Y dime Lady tu…………-

Un grito de una mujer hace que no logre completar mis palabras, volteo a ver hacia atrás y miro que la mujer gritaba por que una rata estaba en su comida

-Hay no puede ser-

Digo estrellando mi mano sobre mi frente en acto de estar harto

-Lo siento señor, cerraremos el lugar-

**Lady Pov's**

Después de lo ocurrido en el restaurante el mesero se nos acerca y nos anuncia que el lugar se va a cerrar, Milo suspira, cansado, como si a el le hubieran pasado las cosas mas malas del mundo en un solo día, y se levanta de su asiento

-Vamonos Lady-

Hago caso a su dicho y me levanto caminando a su lado por las calles

-Te llevare a tu casa-

Dice con desgano, y lo sigo, unos cuantos callejones y al fin llegamos a mi casa, en el momento que saco la llave, Milo explota y comienza a decir cosas

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA TODO A SALIDO UNA REVERENDA PORQUERIA, PRIMERO EL CINE, DESPUES EL RESTAURANTE Y AHORA QUE MAS PUEDE PASAR DIOS MIO-

En eso oigo algo en el cielo y miro hacia arriba, y una lluvia a cantaros comienza a caer, Milo hace una mirada de pocos amigos mientras se dejaba mojar por la lluvia

-¿Para que carajos hablo?-

Sonrió al escuchar a Milo, debo admitir que su situación era bien graciosa, pero para no hacerlo enojar mas me tapo la boca intentando aparentar la gracia que me daba Milo mojándose

-Si Lady, ríete, todavía no viene la parte mas graciosa, en la que te digo niña tonta y cabeza hueca-

Abro los ojos completamente y luego cambio mi expresión a una enojada

-Un momento, el tonto eres tú, no deberías enojarte tanto-

Le digo algo molesta por su actitud y le doy la espalda cruzándome de brazos

-¿sabes? Iba dejarte pasar, pero ya no-

-Como si necesitara e tu casa para protegerme ¿sabes una cosa? Soy un caballero dorado, puedo salir de cualquier situación yo solo-

Veo que intenta caminar y se resbala al lodo provocado por la lluvia

-¿Igual como lo hiciste en el cine?- le pregunto en un tono sarcástico

-Calla Lady-

-A mi no me calles mal educado, y te diré una cosa Milo De Escorpión, próxima vez que invites a salir a alguien, intenta tomarle la mano mientras come mas palomitas, es mas fácil-

Después de esto cierro la puerta tras un azoton y me derrumbo en el suelo mirando una botella de licor en la mesa

-Milo es un tonto, tonto, tonto-

Digo mientras golpeo mis rodillas con mis manos en señal de enojo y cierta cosa me dio al ver a Milo irse, así que me levanto hacia la ventana y miro hacia fuera y veo como Milo se iba, aventando una piedra como si ella tuviera la culpa de su situación, lo miro con tristeza porque siento que después de esto, no lo volveré a ver nunca………………….

**Continuara…….**


End file.
